Abraxas (A Different Path)
Abraxas, otherwise known by her infamous nickname "Scourge of the North" was an Ice Dragon that lived in the far north with her clan. When humans migrated to the north to try and make a home for themselves, she and her kin helped them construct what would become the Kingdom of Glacies and formed a strong bond of friendship with the denizens living there. She was considered a great ally and friend among those there, but there was no one she considered truly her friend outside of Wintorra, whom she had found out on the frozen tundra all alone and at a very young age. Not wanting her to die she took her in as one of her own and raised the young Wintorra herself, learning from her piece by piece of why she was outside in the first place. She would learn that Wintorra was from a clan that held a rule in which every newborn child was to be sent out onto the tundra to survive for an entire week. Survival and returning to the clan meant they were fully accepted as members, while death meant you were simply forgotten. When the Great War sparked between Humans and Danger Beasts, she took the side of the Human-Danger Beast Coalition and helped to protect Glacies from the siege of Rex Tyrannos, the strongest General in service to Mephistopheles. They would hold out for several years until, desperate to save Glacies from the fire dragon who was getting closer and closer to the city itself through its defenses, she tried something never done before and gave some of her blood to Wintorra. This act is what allowed her to gain the ice manipulation abilities she and other Ice Dragons could do and together they pair took on Rex Tyrannos and Tyrvant, defeating them in battle and bringing an end to the Siege of Glacies for good. After the death of Noctis during the Siege of Avalonnis, she was considered for the role of leader of the Human-Danger Beast Coalition and won the nomination when Lucius, the other nominee that served directly under Noctis, became the leader of the Four Horsemen whose only task was to kill Mephistopheles. Appearance Abraxas, when not in human form, was a relativly large Ice Dragon with pure white fur and scales, a multitude of horns and icy blue wings. As a human, she took on the appearance of a beautiful woman in her mid twenties with white hair braided into a pony tail, piercing red eyes with slit upils and grey scelrae, and blue tattoos across her body. She wore an alluring white dress with gold lining that revealed her entire right leg from the thigh down, long sleeves and a golden choker-type piece of armor around her neck as well as a matching bracelet and gauntlet on her left an right arm, respectively. What made her stand out despite her choice of dress and eyes were the two small ice horns protruding out from either side of her head. Personality Abraxas was a very kind individual who cared very greatly about her bonds with friends, especially the one she held with Wintorra since she had known her ever since she was young when she had rescued her. She is also very humble as seen when she told the King of Glacies that she doesn't need the flattery. Weapons / Skills As an Ice Dragon, Abraxas is able to breath streams of ice instead of fire and also create ice out of thin air to freely manipulate and use as either weapons or projectiles while fighting opponents. She is also able to survive quite easily in the frigid and subarctic conditions of the far north's tundras. Gallery